


The King and His Princes

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Howie is the king of a vast kingdom and rules it along with his four princes. Kevin: the prince of the woods, Brian: the prince of the mountains,  Nick: the prince of the oceans, and AJ: the prince of the farmlands.





	1. The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I may keep going with this au. I like it.

Howie was standing at the great arched window of his chambers, the curtains drawn aside to let in the dull light. His bedroom door was closed so his lovers weren’t subjected to his turmoil. It was barely morning and his mind was already awake. His hair was disheveled from the group love making last night, the taste still on his tongue. Goosebumps filled his skin as he was wearing only a cloak he took from the pile that was at the end of his bed, judging by the deep golden colour this was AJ’s, his little fields Prince. Howie held it around him like a towel, clutching the fabric with his thoughts and coming back to earth with the feel of velvet and fox fur. 

“Isn’t it too early to be up my Liege?” 

Howie turned from the view out the window to see Brian just coming out of the fire heated bed chamber, dressed in a cloak that was much too big on him. Green like a forest and lined in brown rabbit furs. Kevin’s. 

“It is. But I didn’t want to wake any of you with my thoughts. They are much too loud for me let alone you four.” Howie sighed in contentment as Brian wrapped his bare arms around Howie’s body, warm hands sneaking into the gold cloak and touching tan skin. 

“Come back to be my Liege and let us take your troubles away until you’ve rested some more.” Brian tried to coax Howie back to their nest. 

Both of them could see the snowfall quickly catching to the grass and stone outside. It would cause a mess for riders and workers through the day and into the night again but for now it was beautiful. Brian, being the overseer of the mountains enjoyed the wintry landscape that was being placed down by the gods, reminding him of his cabin that he lived in before Howie took him in. 

“I will join you when I feel that my mind has settled some. I don’t want to trouble you all with my burdens.” Howie let go of the gold velvet and turned in Brian’s arms. His eyes seeking out Brian’s blue, the colour of vibrant frost and snow. “Ah my little snow Prince, maybe I shall be tempted with the sun of your smile.”

Brian ended up grinning at that, looking down at his bare feet before pressing forward for their skin to touch, heat and cold mixing together. “All you have to do is ask my Liege and I will do all I can to settle what has annoyed you. Come back to bed.” Brian whispered, a cheeky grin pressing at his lips. 

Howie leaned in to steal the warmth of that smile, kissing his lover before the window. “What if- I were to take you right here, against the backdrop of snow and ice and pine. Would my little Prince be pleased to lavish in such an honour?” Howie bit Brian’s bottom lip, earning a little whine. He wanted to turn them both and back Brian up against the thick glass, kiss his body to a fire roaring for release, but the creak of the bedroom door sounded and made them both look up to Kevin looking around the outer chamber, eyes squinting in the light. 

“Oh. My King, Brian, I didn’t mean to disturb your private happenings.” Kevin looked like he was blushing as he moved to slip back inside the warm room and close the door. 

“Don’t worry, we were just coming back to bed. I needed to clear my mind.” Howie gave Brian one more searing kiss before he grabbed the younger’s hips and made him turn around, showing off his naked body that was being kept warm by the furs of Kevin’s cloak. Kevin watched in hunger as both Brian and Howie walked back to the heavy cherry door and back inside the bedroom chamber, smelling the sex and fire that was trapped in the room. 

Kevin felt his morning erection twitch as he saw his own house colours on Brian’s body, and both his King and his brother Prince as nude as the day they were born. “My Liege, Prince of snow.” He bowed his head as they entered, even though it was only King Howard and his royal lovers. 

“Kevin, my Prince of woods. How many times-”

“As many as I can until the end.” Kevin let his lips curl into a side smile, his face endearing to Howie. “And then keep telling me until we are all joined again.” Kevin grabbed Howie’s hand to kiss the back of it.

“Of course. Who am I kidding.” Howie smiled warmly, pushing Brian toward the grand bed with two sleeping bodies tangle in the covers. Kevin was quick to follow, helping the pair undo their stolen cloaks and put them back at the end of the large bed. He allowed the pair to sneak into the middle by AJ, being book-ended by Kevin and Nick as they snuggled in. 

Nick’s eyes opened at the disturbance as they moved under the covers, waking the youngest of them all. “Is it morning already?”

“No sweet Prince of the water, it is barely dawn and the snow is covering our lands. I doubt we’ll be needed at all today. If anything the Prince of snow will be called upon but until then, he is just Brian and he is being snuggled until hell comes for us.” Howie said softly, letting Brian lay on his chest as he laid flat on the soft mattress. 

“Mmm, just Brian sounds just perfect right now. Close your eyes my- Howie. Sleep again.” Brian’s voice was gentle in volume but thick with the twang he was born with, having kept his roots along with Kevin to remind them of why they were under the best care of the kingdom. 

Howie ran a hand through soft blond curls. “I will snowflake, I’m right behind you.” 

Kevin snorted softly, wrapping a hand around Brian’s bare middle and letting his warm palm rest against a chilled tummy, spooning up behind the wintry eyed man. “Sleep dear cousin, the day will arrive soon enough.” Kevin was quick to drift off to the sound of Nick’s heavy breathing and AJ’s light snores. 

Howie grinned into the ceiling of his chambers, happy to be blessed with his princes.


	2. The Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Howard reminisces the days he found his lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.   
> Mistakes are mine.

Howie let his cloak fall around his shoulders as he rode his horse. The dark grey and brown treated wool keeping the heat in as his lungs expelled the needed warmth. The snow had gotten deep but the kingdom’s forest floor had been shielded by the tree canopy. The wolf fur trim was soft against his cheeks where his hood folded and brushed his face, covering his head to trap even more body heat in. 

His horse was in much the same way given a warm covering for such times. Even the mask covering her face was a thicker cotton than a jousting mask. Her own breath was steaming into the air as she rested momentarily He was, after all, the King of hunt and games for his people. 

His small circlet for outings was cold against his head, the white gold and onyx feeling heavy but comforting. The leather gloves Brian had gotten him for winter solstice were lovely against the black reins. They kept his hands protected when he would pick up his bow and nock it. The small flat wagon for the castle already had a boar and two deer, Howie’s right hand having tracked a couple pheasants that were the last of the hunt today. 

His gamekeeper's satchel held a few truffles and many winter time herbs for the kitchen as well as to trade with at the markets. The gardens on the castle lands were flourishing with winter produce under their little wooden shelters.

King Howard of Mothram, keeper of game and hunt, was proud of his findings for the day, ready to head back as soon as the pheasants had been found. Howie waited to hear one of their traps go off, listening carefully over the panting of his men and their horses. Off to his right came the sound of a small sapling whipping back and the final call of a bird. 

“That’s one.” Howie whispered to his pack. Waiting patiently to hear if there would be a second. The call of the ground bird was faint and Howie relaxed. “I think It’s only the one we outsmarted today everyone. Katherine, go see that the bird is taken back with us, it wouldn’t do for predators of any kind to get caught in the same predicament. It’s time to head in and clean up to trade.” Howie sat up in his saddle, petting down Nevada's neck softly and giving small scratches. 

They waited until Katherine came back with the bird attached to her saddle, Doc’s ear forward and his own winter hunting mask the same colour as his rider’s cloak. “All set my liege.” She said softly, her voice never raising but always strong enough to command her following. 

“Very well. Well done everyone, now to home we go.” Howie squeezed Nevada’s flanks softly and got her trotting down the path they had come in on, crossing over the sturdy footbridge a worker had made for hunting outings. The dull thump of hooves on dirt and pine needles was a soft of rhythmic melody to Howie, his heart lifting at the sound of a day well spent. The wagon in the middle of the small six person party made barely any sound as the axles were well oiled and the chain links were new. 

It was barely a half hour before the party had made it to the edge of the forest, seeing the town first before the castle on the other side. The cold mountains were fogged and clouded over so only the bases could be seen in the distance. A half day’s ride out and Howie knew Brian had gone that way to visit his family. 

Some days Howie wondered how he got so lucky with four lovers, all tied to a part of his kingdom. 

He remembers how Kevin and Brian were so close together and scared when they had met face to face with the King. The smaller man standing in their cabin living room, a guard outside the door when they had come in from a hunt themselves. A small wolf over Kevin’s shoulders that had been caught under a fallen tree. Brian’s eyes were bright blue like the glaciers of the north and his smile was bright as the reflection off ice. Kevin was tending to the small wolf pup, it’s mother a distance away from the home but patrolling and waiting. She knew Kevin and Brian by smell alone. Howie had recruited the pair of cousins, seeking them out as they were the best at their work, men of the woods and snow, coming from a very well skilled family as well. Brian and Kevin of the North and the West.

Howie smiled as he rode his horse through the main street of town, seeing steam and smoke billowing out of chimneys and smitheys. He was glad to be home. 

Crossing the large creek that separated smaller houses from the main part of town he remembered watching a tall blond teen ride in on the back of a salesman’s wagon, covered in a tan that could only be the work of the southern beaches. Far away from Mothram and now place to go. Howie was out in market that day looking at glass blowers in a friendly competition. He was dressed in higher end town leathers and wools but looked very much like a townie. It was by chance that Nick had been picked up by Howie and taken to the castle. 

Nick had thought he was in trouble as the carriage brought them through the open gateway. Howie had calmed the teen down by presenting himself as the King, laying his hands gently on the shoulders of the obviously cold blond. He had managed to calm Nick down and found out he had run from home, wanting adventure but also needing to leave a toxic life. Nick of the South became Nick of Mothram.

Howie’s memories were interrupted as he gave over his satchel to one of his employees, dismounting Nevada and patting her down. He wanted to clean her himself so to the stables he went. And back into his memory.

AJ was the easiest one to bring in, just after Nick had come to town during spring. AJ had arrived with his money for seeds for his orchards and the crop lands surrounding him. NOt far East but enough that it was two and a half days ride. The caravan was fair and Howie was happy to welcome the group to his castle as part of their quarter yearly trek. AJ had requested a meeting with King Howard, asking if he could become the liaison to the core as their current talks minister was aging and frail, he needed the rest of the eastern winds. 

AJ had already sold his place, given his lands over to the small county offices and had packed up to move to the city to replace Michael. And Howie was happy to grant him the change, wonderfully happy to have a fresh mind in the castle. A new room was prepared at once and Michael was told he was able to rest now, a good sum of coin earned and packed to return.

AJ was a hired employee that Howie enjoyed having around. 

Now however as Howie finished brushing down Nevada he was ready to return to his study and his books, needing to relax as his employees bartered and traded at market. As he ascended the main stairs and up to the second floor hall he was glad to hear Kevin waxing poetry from a smaller book that Howie had left out the week before. That deep timber with the open door was carrying the words of adventure down the marble and stone halls. Nick and AJ were on the couches by the fireplace listening to their oldest lover, watching his lips run over the words and shape them. 

Howie watched from the door as his forest prince spoke of eagle wings and wild foxes. His smile was private as Kevin read on oblivious to their King’s presence. 


End file.
